The Skymasters
The Skymasters was a Dutch radio - orchestra and - big band from 1946 to 1997 . They made their radio debut in January 1946 . The orchestra was founded by Willy Schobben , Bep Rowold and Pi Scheffer in 1945 [1] commissioned by the AVRO and entered the first months under the name Red White and Blue Stars led by Willy Cook. Willy Cook withdrew and went through the orchestra led by trombonist / arranger Pi Scheffer . Its popularity was due to the fact that the orchestra every week two or three times a week on the radio could be heard with spicy big band swing numbers and fine singing songs. As a singer was Annie de Reuverassociated with the orchestra. In 1946 recorded a short film at Schiphol. During 1947 Annie left the orchestra. She was succeeded by Charles van der Velden . Additionally came Pi Scheffer (also the principalarranger ) and saxophonist Jan Meijer for the vocal microphone . Pi Scheffer chose in 1951 a job in education . His successor was alto saxophonist Bep Rowold . From the creation of the orchestra were Decca , and from 1951 for Philips regularly records recorded. A well-known hit of the orchestra of the years was 40 "Blossom lilacs." Under Rowold was every summer for a month in Cologne played. Under his leadership there regularly broadcasts catered for the WDR in the programs "Bei uns zu Gast" and "Tausend Takte Tanzmusik." Greetje Kauffeld started her career as a soloist with the Skymasters in 1957. A well-known song in the years around 1960 the number of the bus in Bussum Naarden where NBM bus number 36 was referred to the bus line. When Bep Rowold in 1968 died suddenly took tenor saxophonist Sander Jump over the lead. From 1978 to 1986 The Skymasters cared for the AVRO weekly jazz program Swingtime, from Nick Vollebregt's Jazzcafé Laren. Tony Nolte was in charge. Many famous foreign soloists who performed with the band, The Skymasters found in the 80 best big band in Europe. The most famous musicians were in their own ranks: Ack van Rooyen , Jan Oosthof Engelsma), trumpet, Bart and Erik van Lier , Jansma), trombone; Piet Noordijk , Herman Schoonderwalt , Povel , Rudi Brink , saxophone, Henk Meutgeert piano and Wim Overgaauw guitar. At North Sea Jazz Festivals were among more Mel Torme , Dizzy Gillespie and Clark Terry coached. The LP Swing Time At The Jazz Café (1984) was nominated for an Edison. The highlight of the tour through the US was in 1988, with Herman Schoonderwalt as conductor. Tonny Eyk recorded the CD with The Big Band Favourites Skymasters on. The last radio appearance took place on 21 January 1997 TROS Sesjun. Titles that even today be released on compilations include "Moon Liner", "Royal palace blues" and "Many thanks for 't pleasant evening," all from the 50 on 1 July 2007 was published by the NCRV the Skymasters CD "That old black magic", recorded under the pseudonym Roy Bernie Orchestra. This instrumental CD with recordings from 1964/1966 is part of a 10-CD box Dutch Radio Collection. Category:Dutch jazz band Category:Bands formed in 1946 Category:Bands disbanded in 1997